deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of Light Battles Royale (deltarune)
8b49672d391689fdf412550aa35a9111d2e73de7r1-1023-576v2_hq.jpg 'Description' Deltarune unlike Undertale Because you play and control three Character instead of one. So who is the strongest among them? 'Interlude ' Janemba : Ok undertale first canon au Deltarune has three mains protagonists Flowey : The human Kris, the monster Susie, and my favorite one Ralsei the prince from the dark Janemba : Oooo...oooo I'am Janemba the demon from dragon ball's hell Flowey : And I'am Flowey the Flower. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would kill and who would be killed Janemba : It is the time of death battle!!! Heroes of Light Kris ( Theme - Beginning ) Janemba : Let us begin with the human kris the lader of the team Flowey : His weapon is the sword that can turn into a shield Janemba : Kris is creepy quiet person and the son of Asgor and Toriel and the brother of Asriel. Hey Flowey, does Kris remind you of someone? Flowey : He have three abilities : the ACT, who does nothing in death battle. Janemba : Courage, he encourages the party, raising all of their DEFENSE stats for one turn. It do almost nothing Flowey : His third abilitie is interesting : The Pirouette. Kris rotates and charges his enemy and causes a random effect based on what turn it is : Nothing, Lowers enemy DEFENSE, his DEFENSE up, Healing and make a bird appear Janemba : He lived many adventures and fought many enemies until he reached his home and When he arrived at his house, he became Kara. Hey Flowey I was thinking it was possible to have Kris a fusion of the two humans who appeared at Undertale I mean : Kara + Frisk = Kris Flowey : Hey Janemba Chara write with "CH" and not "K" Janemba : Oh really? Flowey : Yes Janemba : Anyway Kris is the human in Lancer fan club Susie (theme - Susie ) Janemba : Now its turn of the monster in the team Violent Ax Susie Flowey : Its Mean Girl who w''on't do anything but fight '' Janemba : But she became a real hero in the end Flowey : She has two abilities : more powerful attack named Rude Buster Janemba : And a more powerful attack than the most powerful attack called the Red Buster Flowey : She really has nothing but attacking Janemba : Susie is the monster in $!$? Squad Susie : Let's the game began Ralsei ( Theme - Empty Town ) Janemba : Now the fluffy king Ralsei Flowey : His first appearing when Kris and Susie arrive in the Dark World. Upon their first meeting, Ralsei tells them the Prophecy of the Delta Rune Janemba : However, he is knocked away by Lancer, who engages the party in combat. Flowey : After defeating Lancer, Ralsei joins the party and gives Kris a tutorial on Encounters Janemba : He have two abilities : Pacify (SPARE a tired enemy by putting them to sleep) and healing Flawey : That guy is the smartest member in the team Janemba : Ralsie is the wizard in Fun Gang Ralsei : Ok I' am ready Intermission Janemba: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Flowey: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight ( Theme - Before the Story ) Everything happens as usual now Kris and Ralsei are about to fight Lancer and Susie Ralsei : Listen, Kris, we not want to fight Susie so let's try to talk to her to convince her to return to the party Kris does not listen to Ralsei and prepares to fight Ralsei : Kris stop , Susie is her friend and we will not fight her Kris : ....... Ralsei : Kris Are you listening to me? Ralsei hits Kris with a scarf to prevent him from fighting Ralsei : Oh Kris, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, are you okay? Kris tries to attack Ralsei Susie : Can you stop what you are doing and fight us? Do you call yourselves heroes and you fight each other? Lancer : Susie let's beat them up and throw them in the trash Susie : Lancer What do you think you leave me care about them and you take a rest and enjoy the show Lancer : OK Ralsei : Kris I don't want fight you Susie : Shut up, losers, because now you will fight the Dark Knight Ralsei : Please do not fight or or or or or or I will get angry Susie : Beware of toothpaste boy's anger Ralsie : I seem forced to fight The three heroes stand before each other to start fighting 'FIGHT!' KO! KO! Results Trivia That was the first battle made by Lord JJJ That was my first battle with video game character That was my first battle with indie game character That was my first battle with deltarune character That was the first time I use Fan Gang and the second time is Undertale VS Deltarune Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:" Deltarune" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Lord JJJ Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Lord JJJ season 1